True Happiness
by ShezzaBoo0233
Summary: Hermione feels like an outcast after the war, but she is not the only one. Follow her, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy as they live the wizarding world they know and travel to Middle-Earth. they will find True Happiness. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Summary: Hermione feels like an outcast after the war, but she is not the only one. Follow her, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy as they live the wizarding world they know and travel to Middle-Earth. Gandalf knows them? And Hermione will find out more about herself than she has before. Love. War. Death and a True Happiness.**

**Pairings: Legolas/Hermione, Aragon/Arwen, Draco/Eowyn, Severus/?, Sirius/?...**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: On with the story hope you like :)**

True Happiness

Prologue

Hermione POV

Ever since the end of the war I feel like everyone else is moving on but me. It feels like the people around me are accepting the change to our world, so much easier than me.

During the battle I was wounded by Bellatrix Lestrange. She had me cornered while I was searching for Harry and Ron. I still have the nightmares of her from when she tortured me at Malfoy Manor, but now added to that is more torture from the Cruciatus curse and having my shoulder blades carved into with a cursed knife.

Mostly everyone thinks I am doing fine, except for 3 of them. A trio no one would expect, including someone everyone thought had died but had only fell into the veil – Sirius Black. An ex-deatheater turned spy for the order – Severus Snape. And a misguided Slytherin pushed into becoming a deatheater cause of his coward of a father – Draco Malfoy.

For some ungodly reason they saw past all of my "I'm fine's" and "Nothing is wrong". This scares me because I really just wanted to be left alone but they have been visiting me more and more and it's getting to the point where I just want to let them in.

Harry and Ginny got married a year after the war and are now expecting their first child. Ronald had taking a position on the Chudley Canons, as the Keeper and was engaged to Lavender Brown. Fred and George had opened back up their joke store and were dating women all the time. Bill and Fleur had two little kids of their own and were living in a beautiful little house near a beach. Charlie visited home more often and just a few months ago brought a girlfriend home to meet everyone. Mr and Mrs Weasley had renewed their wedding vows and went on another honeymoon and now lived in the new burrow.

Remus and Tonks were raising their little boy Teddy together in Hogwarts were they both were offered jobs. Neville and Luna were also married and expecting twins. Professor McGonagall was now the headmistress of Hogwarts. And so many others that came out of the war alive were getting careers and moving up on the ladder. Getting and married and having kids was also a big thing going on. But me I just don't feel like I am going to find that here, I don't think I can find it anywhere.

I truly feel like I don't belong here. Like a fish out of water.

I was in the Black library when I heard a knock on the door.

I sighed. _Probably Harry with his daily 'Mione Inspection' _I thought.

"Come in!"

I clearly underestimated who was behind the door cause I really didn't see this Trio in a million years.

Sirius walked in with his usual 'up to no good' grin. Behind him was Severus, with his usual 'I can't believe I'm following this idiot' sneer while staring at the back of Sirius head. And last but not least Draco Malfoy with his famous 'oh yeah that's right I'm this handsome' strut.

"What the fuck!" I stuttered out. My eyes we're as big as baseballs and my jaw was nearly on the ground.

"Now Granger I now I'm sexy and all that but I thought you could come up with a more subtle hello then that" Draco said with an amused expression.

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut the fuck up Malfoy. What did you expect me to say, the fact that you three walk into the room TOGETHER is pretty farfetched as it is." I snapped.

The three of them just chuckled at me. Sirius stepped forward.

"Okay Mione, let's get down to business as to why us three are here" he said seriously.

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"We know how you feel Mione, since I came back I feel like my place is no longer here. Now I won't speak for these guys but I think they feel the same" he pause to get their confirmation, which they nodded.

"Mione, have you ever heard of a place called Middle-Earth?"

I was confused. "Why are you asking about the place where Lord of the Rings J.R.R Tolkien wrote about?"

"Yes Mione, but it isn't just a story. It's hasn't even happen yet" he told me.

"Sirius, you can't be serious, and don't you dare make that fucking lame joke right now, and if you're being for real right now, why haven't I ever heard of Middle-Earth being real?"

Severus sighed and took over.

"Miss Granger, you must understand that before the end of the war we didn't know either, but because of a letter Albus left behind to me and asked me to tell the two idiots next to me and you."

I was nodding my head along with him. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Well you see Albus wasn't truly from here. He travelled here after the first war in Middle-Earth to get a little peace but saw what would happen with Tom Riddle. So he stayed and helped as much as he could and when I killed him, well it sent him back to Middle-Earth so he could start preparing for what Is to happen there soon," he paused and took a deep, then looked up at me "And he wants us to join him, he wants us to join him with the fellowship of the ring"

**A/N: So there is the prologue after I posted this I started chapters 1, 2 and 3 :) tell me what you think. Also can you guys tell me if I need a beta or it I'm fine on my own? **

**Chapter one will be them going to Middle-Earth then the party can get a rolling :)**

**Reviews please **

**Legolas's Mione0233 x**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey Guys I'm back :) I am soooo sorry about the wait there has been on the story.**

**This is Chapter 1 but I have also wrote 2 and 3 and am working on 4, 5 and 6 the rest of the week.**

**I kinda just lost my story for awhile and now I got my muse back.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy the new chapters and I look forward to your feedback :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LOTR :( that pleasure goes to their wonderful authors.**

**Chapter One**

**Hermione POV**

I was in shock, to say the least. Middle Earth is REAL. Shit.

"Okay so let me get this straight, your telling me that Middle Earth is real. That Dumbledore is actually from there and now that he has returned he wants us four to join him, correct?" I asked them with suspension coating my voice.

Severus Sighed. "Yes Miss Granger, that's right. But there is a little more to it than that." He Said.

"Oh, really? Then please enlighten me to this 'Little more than that'." I replied

Severus looked to both Draco and Sirius before turning back to me to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Okay then. Dumbledore left five letters behind, six if you include the one I have to give to Potter, but five. One for each of us and then an extra one we must open together."

"So…where are these letters?" I asked him.

He looked to Sirius, and Sirius dove his hand into his coat pocket and brought out all five letters. Severus then took them from him before looking back at me.

"Dumbledore left, what I think the Muggles call a 'Post-It' on the top, Saying you should be the first to open yours." And with that he handed me my letter.

I open the letter, unfolded it, a bit nervous to what was in said letter. With a sigh I looked down and proceeded to read.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_As Severus has already told you, I am not from this world. I come from Middle Earth. Everything that J.R.R Tolkin wrote was real, or will be real._

_But none the less you would have received this letter anyway upon my death to return to Middle Earth, and so would young Mister Malfoy._

_You see when I came to this world I did not arrive alone. A came with three others, those other happen to be you and Misters Malfoy and Black._

_When we arrived here I put glamour's on you and them. You are an Elf my Dear and Mister Malfoy to, you are actually Niece and Uncle, though you are two years older than him._

_Your Father is Lord Elrond of Rivendell and your mother was the Daughter of Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, your Grandparents. Your Grandparent also happens to be Mister Malfoy's Parents. _

_You are the First Daughter of Rivendell and also have Older Twin Brothers and a Younger Sister. _

_You're Father and Grandparents had heard of threats against you and Draco and made a plan to get you both somewhere safe. They had heard that I was travelling to this world and asked of me to take you both with me and keep you as safe as I could without anyone knowing of your true selves. _

_I of course said yes. When we got here though I had a vision, which I do not get often, that both you and Draco had to be separated or your destinies would be changed for the worse._

_So I gave you to the Granger's, I put a spell on them to think you were their own and I then put a glamour on you, after that I went to the Malfoy's, I wish I hadn't had to give Draco to them, well at least Lucius because of the darkness his Aura provided me, but alas I had to or Draco would not have become the person he was meant to. _

_You and Draco have had to go through so much and I am sorry that it had to happen but you will find that when you come home you will finally find that part of you that you think you have lost._

_I suggest you start to say goodbye to this world because you won't be able to come back. But I have a feeling that you won't want to._

_Now onto the reason I left. I had to come back to Middle Earth. As you should know there is a war, Because of the Dark Lord Sauron. Now as the story goes Sauron created Twenty Rings:_

'_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie,_

_One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them,_

_One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.'_

_It is nearly time for the last war to begin and you, My Dear, are to come home to aid your home, your family, your people and your future._

_You along with Draco, Sirius and Severus will be happy for once and for all when this is all over and done with._

_I know you all have only just really came out of the war against Voldemort but this is what must happen for everyone to be at peace._

_If you are think that Harry, Ron and all the others will not understand and try to stop of you from your paths then you're wrong my dear. The letter I left to Harry is not only for him. You'll understand soon._

_Now one last thing, I know your most probably wondering where Sirius and Severus come into to all this. I'll start with Sirius._

_Sirius is actually Aragorn's Older Brother who went missing. In truth I found him in a forest about half dead. After I had healed him I asked him what had happened, he told me he was being hunted by Orcs and that after he had gotten his brother safely to Rivendell he had to leave as he didn't want to bring danger to the elves or his brother. I then proceeded to ask him to join me in the magical world to where I was going. He agreed of course, you had actually taken quite a liking to him kind of like he was family. When we went through the 'portal' he woke up younger and could not remember who he was. I told his name and then saw he was to go the Blacks. I think his brother will be happy to see him also his mate awaits him._

_Now Severus is a different case, you see I did have a Brother and Sister but they left long ago to come to this world. My Sister, Ariana, is his Grandmother. But it seems he has inherited what I inherited from my Grandfather, Magic. Not the kind from here, but from Middle Earth. I Know that he hasn't been able to find his happiness here in the magical world, but I know he can find happiness in Middle Earth, like all of you will, but out of all of you he needs this more than anything, I believe if he was to remain here he will be forever unhappy, and I don't want that for him._

_My Dear, please believe when I say your happiness is in Middle Earth, your Family has missed you also you have a soul mate who is waiting for you. Yes it's going to be hard to leave the Friends that's have become like Family to you but, you no longer have a path for you here, every line that makes your destiny is in Middle Earth._

_Now I think that is all I have to tell you. I do hope to see you soon Hermione, you will make such a beautiful change to this world along with the men who will be joining you on this journey._

_Good luck, _

_Albus Dumbledore or should I now say, Gandalf the Grey._

_P.s. Don't be afraid when you wake up alone young one I will send Shadowfax to aid you through the forest until you find the ones travel to Rivendell and also don't be alarmed at the no clothing and wand situation all will be revealed when you get home and I can speak more of your change._

I was Stunned into silence and so were the others, who had begun to read their own letters once I had started to read my own.

After a while It was Draco who had broken the silence.

"So, it seems I'm your Uncle. How weird is that?" he said in a shaken voice.

I turned my head around to face him so fast I swear I got whiplash.

"That might be true Ferret but I'm still Older" I snapped but then stuck my tongue out at him like a child.

Severus and Sirius were probably still rather too shocked to tell us to stop with the banter. But they soon began to realise that we had to start to come up with what to tell everyone.

"So we have at least two days to get everything in order before we leave. That's if we are all going to leave." Severus said while looking at all of us.

"I always knew I couldn't be related to that hag of a woman I will never call 'Mother'." Sirius piped in.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him, same as Draco; he was definitely not try to hide his laughter, even Severus crack a small smile.

"Well anyway I'm all in for getting away from this place. Even though I'm gonna have to leave Harry, I know he will be fine without me. But still gonna be hard." Sirius said, sounding a bit glum but so sure of himself.

"I actually agree with you for once Black. I'm all for leaving. Alb- I mean Gandalf is right I am unhappy here and for once I want to do something that will give me some sort of happiness, and if that means going to Middle Earth then I shall do so." Severus told us, with hope shinning in his eyes.

"I am all for it to, I mean I really don't have anything keeping me here, but there I have a real Family and Soul Mate waiting for me. If that means I have to help out a bit with this war then I say 'When do we leave'." Draco said looking rather chipper to return.

I stayed silent though. Don't get me wrong I want to go but I just can't help but feel I bit scared. What if my Father doesn't remember me or what if we mess up and lose this war.

As the thoughts keep running through my head Draco, Severus and Sirius just sat there waiting for me to say something.

I looked at these men in front of me, eyes full of tiredness and hope, and it was then I knew that we all were the same when it came to feeling lonely.

I looked up at them. "Okay, I'm in." I said and smiles graced all of our faces.

"Now we just have to talk to the others and I say we do that tonight so we can spend the next couple of days preparing ourselves." I said and they the nodded their heads agreeing with me.

We had contacted Harry, Ron, The Weasley and the rest of the order, to come to 12 Grimmauld Place for the meeting, at 6pm.

It was now quarter to six and everyone was starting to arrive. Harry and Ginny being the first, then Mr and Mrs Weasley, followed by Ron and Lavender, Neville and Luna, Remus and Tonks, Kingsley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Lucy, Fred and George and the rest of the Order.

When everyone was seated at the table and silent, Sirius thought he would start off, Why we let him I have no Idea.

"Okay so now that all of you are here Myself, Mione, Draco and good ole' Sevvy here have asked you here to say goodbye to all of you." He said. And with that he started chaos.

Everyone started yelling out all sort of things at once that it was giving me a headache. Shouting things like 'Goodbye why would you be saying goodbye' and 'Wait where are you going?' Thankfully Severus had finally had enough.

"Oh shut up the lot of you. If you would kindly shut your traps maybe we can tell you what's going on." He shouted at them.

Everyone fell silent at the loudness his words had made through the room. When he saw that no one was going to interrupt him, he started to explain.

By the time he had gone through everything that we already knew everyone just sat there silent. Some shocked, some too upset to speak at the moment.

Severus pulled the letter that was meant for Harry and everyone and handed it to the Boy-Who-Vanquished-Voldemort.

Harry took the letter and read it. Whatever Dumbledo- I mean Gandalf had wrote to him must have made him feel a little bit better about the situation. He then passed the note around the table.

Though you could see that everyone was sad you could also see that they were happy that there was something that could makes us happy.

"Well as much as I will miss ALL of you, I am so happy that you guys can find the happiness that all of us here have been able to find." Harry said to us, with his smile of understanding that he always seemed to have.

Everyone soon said things along the same lines and it made me feel a lot better about the situation.

After that we all had some dinner and reminisced on memories and story that some people at the table didn't know. All-in-all it was a nice and even though I would each and every one of these amazing people I knew everything was going to be okay.

The next morning I awoke to Sirius in his Animagus form, Padfoot, licking my face. I squealed and with trying to get away from him I fell with a thud on the ground.

"Bloody Hell Sirius, What the fuck did you think you were doing. That is just gross." I yelled at him while trying to get his slobber off of me.

Sirius changed back to his normal self and started chuckling at me.

"God 'Mione, You reacted worse than Lily did the first time I did that to her. Although she did hit me with a nasty hex." He said in between chuckles.

I practically growled at him. "Just help me up you, ass."

He was still chuckling at me when he stuck his hand out to me. After I was off the floor I punched his arm then started down stairs to the kitchen where Severus and Draco were already having breakfast.

"What was that thud we heard?" Severus asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Sirius woke me up in his Animagus form." I grumbled.

Draco and Severus just gave a chuckle. I just glared at them.

"Anyway I think this would be the best time to plan out what we need to do before we leave." Severus said after they stopped laughing at me.

"I agree, I mean we need to settle out what we're going to do with our funds and Sirius, you need to figure out what to do with this place. I also think I can cast a spell on some bags similar to my beaded bag I made for the war, then we can put so potions and books in them, seeing as we are going to be separated when we get there, we should be prepared in case we get hurt or something." I said to them.

"That's actually not a bad idea Miss Granger."

"And another thing stop calling me Miss Granger, Severus. We're not at Hogwarts anymore nor are my Professor, so just call me Hermione. Miss Granger makes me feel older than I am." I told him with a small smile on my face, which he returned.

Three hours later we had it all figured out. Sirius planned to give the house to Remus and Tonks same with half of his money. One quarter of his money would go to the Twins, to help with joke shop and the other quarter would be going to Mr and Mrs Weasley for all the times they were there for Harry for when he couldn't be. He was giving Harry everything in the attic to him, which mostly consisted of photos and things from when his parents were alive. And he also gave Buckbeak back to Hagrid.

Severus sold his house ages ago so he gave the money from that to a couple of Wizarding Charities. He left a few things from his childhood with Lily to Harry and a couple of his Potion Book also. Other than that he left the rest to anyone who wanted anything; except the things he put in the bag I made for him.

Draco only gave his money to Hogwarts and little things here and there but other than those few things he didn't have much else. He had already packed his bag I made him as well.

I actually gave most of my money to Hogwarts and the rest to the Hogwarts Library And just divided the other stuff that was mine between everyone. Anything else most probably is in my bag.

Once everything was sorted out we basically were ready. The only thing to do now was to have a good night sleep and then say one last goodbye to our Friends.

It was time I could feel it. We had gotten up that morning and told everyone to be at Sirius' at 12pm.

We had our bags and we were all a bit nervous. Draco could not stop bouncing his leg and Sirius kept stroking his beard and Severus was grumbling under his breath, something about potions. I on the other hand just sat there waiting.

It was after everyone had arrived that I felt it. It was time.

I looked at Draco, Severus and Sirius and knew they had felt it to.

We all got up and stood next to one another and faced our Friends and Fellow Order Members.

Nearly everyone had tears and were waving, since we had already done the hugging and everything.

The last few things I remember before waking up was, they all saying Bye, their tears and Severus saying good luck to Draco, Sirius and me.

Then it was Dark.

**A/N: Well here's the First Chapter :) **

**Hope you guys like it. Any thoughts are welcome and if you think I need a Beta please let me know. I'm a little rusty.**

**Now Scroll Down And Press That Review Button :)**

**xxLegolas's Mione023C**


	3. AN

Hello my fellow readers,

I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates in my story and the ironic thing is I hate these authors notes just as much as the next person.

I had several chapters ready to upload on my old laptop before it crashed and unfortunately I did not back it up :(

but the good news is I have started to write the chapters again and they are probably better then the ones I had before.

it might take me sometime to get them uploaded but I assure you I have not abandoned my story True Happiness :) but I have started a new job and have also just welcomed my first nephew to the world so I wish to spend time with him as well.

on further note I have been working on something else...i have started a blog on tumblr and I really hope that all of you loyal fanfictioners will help me spread the word about it.

it is called: fanficritic0233

I have posted the first 2 blogs offically today and hope any of you who have tumblr or are fellow writers like me can spread it around.

this is my first blog ever so please give me sometime to work out the kinks and if any of you have suggestions for me don't be afraid to message me through my blog

once again I am so sorry for being away for so long but sometimes life gets in the way of our imaginations.

Cheers,

Love Shezzaboo0233


End file.
